Our Future
by KiyomiDragneel754
Summary: 10,000 dragons attacked Flore. Less than 10% of the world's population survived. The eclipse "cannon" didn't work. Everyone but Lucy and Levy died. This is all we know about what happened in the future where future Lucy came from, the rest is unknown. What really happened in those 7 years. This is my answer to you. Warning: Character Deaths. Important: Vote in poll for pairings.
1. Our Beginning

Our Future Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima

This wasn't supposed to happen to us. We didn't do anything. We didn't do anything to deserve this.

Acnologia is flying in front of us preparing to attack. Why? Are we all going to die? He destroyed Fairy Tail's main members on Tenrou Island without even trying. What chance do we have? So many people died, not even 10% of the world's population survived. What chance do we have?

We've been fighting this war for years now. Dragons v.s Humans. It's obvious who is winning. We didn't stand a chance but we still fought. Why? How did this even start? When did we start having to fight for our own lives?

••••••X••••••

Thank god we finally got out of the castle. I thought we'd be stuck in there forever. The place is huge! Like seriously you'll need a map if you want to work there.

*Rumble. Rumble*

The floor is rumbling and at first I thought it was an earthquake but the massive cheers emerging from the stadium proved otherwise. Natsu quickly shot the signal into the sky. You know the one to tell the others we got out of the castle.

After shooting the signal up, we relax a bit and started walking to the arena. By the time we got there the audience was quiet again. We walk on to the platform where our guild mates are, just in time to watch the trophy being handed over to Fairy Tail's team. The stadium once again erupts into cheers and our guild mates finally turn around to see us standing there. As soon as they noticed us they jump on us and gave us a huge hug.

••••••X••••••

It seemed that everything would go back to normal after that. But it didn't.

••••••X••••••

After all the cheering and picture taking was done we all decided it was appropriate to go celebrate. The other guilds joined us too. Yes even Sabertooth. Yep! It seems that they've turned a new leaf and now we're all friends. Yeah, life was good.

••••••X••••••

How stupid of me to think that at the time. Life wasn't good. We walked right into the dragon's den. Our ignorance killed many and it'll be the cause of our deaths too. The people still alive that is.

••••••X••••••

The party lasted for hours. Literally. No breaks, nothing. We all partied for three hours... and I feel like I'm the only one that thinks that crazy. I probably am the only one though. But seriously THREE HOURS and their still not tired. These people are going be the death of m-.

*ROAR!*

Silence filled the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A familiar sounding roar resounds and literally blows the roof of the building. It was the roar of a dragon. Everyone drops what they were doing and runs outside to make sure they weren't wrong. We couldn't mistake what we saw.

A horde of dragons are flying straight towards us. Everyone's frozen in fear and when someone finally reacts the dragons have already reached the area.

Everyone starts panicking, they're running around and screaming. I don't know what to do, the dragons are already preparing to land.

When the first dragon lands it feels like an earthquake, it's large body cracks the earth it lands on and it's strong wings blow us off our feet. It roars at us and the other dragons soar around and over the area as if to convey that this has become their territory.

We don't have a choice between running or fighting. We're only human we won't be able to escape from here, but fighting with the dragons isn't a good idea either, they completely overpower us. So what do we do? Stand here and wait for them to kill us all? No. That's not Fairy Tail, we don't give up till the bitter end and it seems that I'm not the only one who thought that.

Natsu races out to the dragon in front of us and attacks, everyone else soon follows after.

We all decide to fight for whatever hope is left.

••••••X••••••

This is our story. 


	2. Our Retreat

Our Future Chapter 2

Kiyomi: Hi! Hi! Sorry for the long, long, long, long, longgggg wait. I was hoping someone would vote on my poll, but no one did. So if you could please go vote for your pairing choice for this story! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima

It's been two hours since the dragons got here. I wouldn't say we did well in the first two hours of fighting but no one died yet so maybe that's good news...

Who am I kidding? It was horrible! We already decided to retreat for a bit but the dragons don't let up. What do we do? The dragons are still coming in and we're still low on magic power from the Grand Magic Games, and that stupid eclipse "cannon" draining our magic didn't help either. The stupid thing doesn't even work! It was suppose to get rid of the dragons by shooting some sort of beam at them. 'The power even rivals ethrieon' they said. Bullshit!

To think they put me and Yukino in jail as well as stole our keys for that stupid project! Grrr!

Ah! Natsu, he got directly drained by that cannon, then Natsu must still be recovering.

I quickly turn around looking for a tuff of pink hair and see a flame emerge from behind a crumbled down building just a bit farther than where I am.

The flame grew closer and closer to the other participants and I, and I swear I was going to die. The blast of fire hit the ground and exploded but the area around everyone remained the same.

"Everyone, run to the forest!" Natsu?!

In a panic everyone around me turns towards the forest and starts running, but I continued looking for where Natsu's voice came from.

"Natsu?! Natsu!" I can't find him. W-what do I do? "Natsu!"

"Lucy! What are you still doing here. Come on we need to go, this might be our only cover." I whip my head around to face Gray. Oh, that's right, we were going to retreat and this would be the best opportunity.

"Lucy, let's go!... He'll be fine, Lucy, you know how he is."

"... He doesn't have a lot of magic left."

"Well, who do you think is holding this fire away from burning us. If you don't hurry we won't make it!" I get what you mean but I can't help but worry, although despite my protest I know he's right so I turn around and followed Gray to the forest.

••••••X••••••

When we arrived to where the others were I can say I'm more than disappointed that Natsu wasn't there, but what did I expect? He was probably still holding up the barrier.

We stand around waiting for everyone to get here in complete silence. After a while longer Makarov started to headcount everyone and we were only missing Natsu.

"Come one everyone. Let's get going." Wait what?!

"What about Natsu?!"

"Lucy, keep your voice down" Right. Voice down. "And to answer your question, Natsu will be meeting us later."

"What?! Why?! We can't just leave him there!"

"Lucy. I know you're worried but Natsu will be fine."

"B-but what if-." I tried to say but I feel dizzy and sleepy all of a sudden. Soon I can feel my eye lids closing and the world around me goes black.

••••••X••••••

My eyes flutter open, I take a look around and it seems that I'm in a tent... Tent? I try to get up, using my arms to push myself off the "bed" I was lying on. My bare feet touch the ground, I wobble a bit before I can stand up straight. I hear the chatter outside of the tent, so I push back the curtain that separates inside from outside then I step out.

The bright light blinds me for a second and I have to cover my eyes to stop the burning sensation.

"Lucy, you're awake!" I uncover my eyes and see my friends and others sitting around a fire pit. Each one of them smile brightly at me.

"Where... Are we?" I questioned. I watched as they turned to each other and nodded then turned back to look at me.

"Lucy, we're somewhere in the forest we retreated to." Oh right! I remember now. "... And Natsu still isn't back..." Oh... Wait!

"WHAT?! How long has it been?" I have to know what happened to Natsu!

"It's been 2 days. I'm actually surprised my magic managed to knock you out for so long." Replied Mira. 2... 2 days... Natsu... Should've been here by now. No... But

I suddenly feel lightheaded again and I can feel myself wobbling and tilting over. The last thing I hear was a voice screaming my name.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!"

Kiyomi: Thanks so much for reading! Please review and check out my poll!


	3. Our Plans

Our Future Chapter 3

Kiyomi: Hi! Hi! I updated again! Don't get used to the fastish updates! XD Anyways remember if you haven't already, please check out my poll to vote for the pairings in this story! I can't start killing people off without pairings! T^T

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima

Black. Everything around me is black. Am I... Dead...? I try to move, but I can't. My body won't budge no matter how much I try.

*Clang. Clang*

I can hear? What was that just now?

"Shit. Stupid pots." Was that... Natsu? It's has to be him! I attempt to speak, but nothing came out.

"Lucy?" I hear the light patter of Natsu's footsteps grow louder as he comes closer. I try moving once again, only to fail.

"Lucy...? Are you awake?" I desperately want to wake up and make sure it was him. I need to wake up and make sure it's Natsu who is talking to me.

"Lucy, wake up." I'm trying! I continue to thrash around in my mind while thinking of a way out of this abyss, but to no avail.

In my stage of panic I hadn't noticed a small conversation going on in the room I was in, or the sound of footsteps walking away.

I thought that I'd be stuck here forever, when suddenly a strange feeling builds up in my chest. It makes my chest hurt until it's almost painful. I shot up in the bed I was in and let out a loud sneeze. I finally managed to open my eyes and look at my surroundings. It was the same tent I woke up in last time... So that's what happened.

Oh yeah! "Natsu?" I turn my head from left to right, looking around the tent for a pink head of hair, only to be disappointed with it's emptiness.

I push myself off the bed and walk outside. It isn't as bright as last time so I could clearly see that no one was sitting around the fire like before.

"Lucy. I'm glad to see you're awake." Ekkkk! I whip my head towards where the voice came from, and let out a sigh seeing as it was just master.

"Master, where is everyone? Did Natsu come back yet? How long was I out this time? Oh my god, is it only us left?!" Clearly I wasn't thinking normally, but what do you want? We're in war. Anything can happen.

"Lucy, calm down. Everyone else is either getting food and water, or finding a new area for our base." I let out that breath I was holding and calmed myself down. "And Natsu...?"

"He joined us again when you fainted a day ago." A day... Damn, I need to stop passing out.

"Do you want to join the rest of them?" Asked master.

"Yeah." Master gestured me to follow him and we walk into the forest. There was a small pathway, which was most likely made by the guilds. When we got to the end of the path, it open to a small space, just enough to fit some people in.

"Lucyyyyyy!" That voice. I've been wanting to hear that voice for what felt like decades. I felt someone hug me from behind, and I can't be happier. "Natsu." I rub my eyes to stop the tears that are falling one after the other non-stop.

"L-lucy?! Why're you crying?" That idiot. He has no idea how worried I was. "No reason, I'm just so glad you're ok." I look up at him and smiled. He looked confused for a second but then grinned that cute grin of his.

"She likkkeess him~" Stupid cat. "HAPPY!"

"Ahhh! Lucy's scary!" I jump and run around trying to grab the cat but I can't get as high considering he can fly. "Ugh! Happy! Get down here!"

"Noooo! I'm too young to die!" Yelled Happy with comical tears streaming from his eyes.

"Grrrr. Happy..." I run once more towards Happy and jumped half a meter away from him. I grabbed on to his tail and we both fall to the floor. I glare at him straight in the eye as he sweats bullets. Oh god. Pft, I can't do this. "Hahahahahahaha! You should've seen your face!" Right now Happy sort of looks like, ironically, a fish gasping for air, which only succeeds in making me laugh more.

After I've finally calmed down, I went over to the others in the area. The group consists of Erza, Levy, Hibiki, Wendy, Romeo, Asuka-Chan, Cana, and Natsu. "So we're supposed to find a new area for our base, right?"

"Yes, it is crucial that we move as far from the current battle zone as possible." Replied Erza. "Ok, so where do you have in mind?" I asked. This time it was Levy who answered "We thought it'd be best to stay in the forest since it has a lot if coverage for us. We are planning on moving to the forest where you guys fought Oración Seis."

"Why there?" I questioned. "Well, I managed to find some information about that area, and I think the residue magic left there from Nirvana could cover ours up well enough that the dragons wouldn't be able to find us." Replied Hibiki.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, we're planning to leave in a week. That should be enough time for everyone to heal." Said Cana.

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Guys! We have a problem! Group Ichiya ran into a dragon!" Yelled Hibiki as he stared wide-eyed at the tracking screen.

"Shit! Tell them to run east and get team Gajeel to go meet up with them!" Commanded Erza "Roger!" Hibiki started typing furiously, sending commands to both team Gajeel and team Ichiya to meet up. The tension in the area started to grow as everyone started shouting orders. How... Do I help...?

••••••X••••••

~With Team Ichiya~

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled Ren, Eve, and Nichiya. "Men~ We must not be afraid, I'm sure Hibiki has arranged for someone to help. Believe in your comrade! Men~!" Announced Ichiya, quite loudly too... "Foolish humans, yelling isn't going to hide you!" The three men and cat turned toward the voice behind then and "EKKKKKKK!" Screamed at the sight of the dragon right next to them.

"RUNNNNN!" All of them quickly shot up and started running... To the west...

Kiyomi: THANKS FOR READING! Please review and check out my poll! Until next time (whenever that is...)! Bye bye!


End file.
